


My Burden, My Solace

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratings: NC-17/Adult Content<br/>Warnings: Explicit Sex<br/>Word Count: 2,289<br/>Summary: Having Super-senses is a burden and a blessing</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Burden, My Solace

I heard the bone snap on impact. I heard his gasp of pain and grunt as he did something that shifted the break causing even more pain. I heard all of this while hundreds of miles away in Metropolis but couldn’t stop what I was doing to fly there and see if he was okay. All I could do was trust in his abilities and continue listening to his body for any more sounds of injury, all I could do was wait.

“Clark, I’m okay” he whispers, and I could breathe again, but I still listen

His heart-rate remained steady for one hour, twenty seven minutes, and six seconds before it sped up then slowed down again. Since his other audible life signs slowed at that same even pace, too even for unconsciousness or death. I relax, slightly. This must mean that he’s receiving medical attention, the relaxation of his life signs due to receiving pain killers. Now all I had to do was wait until the officers finished evacuating the trapped passengers from the subway tunnels before I can go see for myself.

The moment the last person was safely out of the tunnels, I spot welded the rusted struts together to prevent a collapse that would have opened a huge crater up in the streets above. This would hold things until the transit authority could send work crews down her to make repairs. I beg off all offers of appreciation citing another emergency and am gone before anyone notices.

By the time I finally reach Gotham they have already set the bone and Bruce has been settled in bed, with the pain killers wearing off.  
The Bat in pain requires careful maneuvering.

Before I can even knock on the manor door Tim yanks it open. “Damn glad you’re here Clark, maybe you can talk some sense into the big dummy.”

“How’s Bruce, What Happened out there?” I ask as Tim escorts me through the Manor towards Bruce’s bedroom.

On the way there Tim describes what happened out on the streets of Gotham, how these gun dealers somehow got their hands on some experimental flechette spewing guns, how running the dealers down he and Batman were fired on and those damn bullets chewed right through their swing lines. Tim was closer to the ground then Bruce when they fell.

“He bled through a lot of velocity tumbling and bounding off the side of a building”

“But four stories is four stories” I finish

“Yeah, after we finished with those assholes and wrapped them up for the cops, I got Batman back to the cave where Alfred and Dr. Thompson were waiting to fix up his leg. He let them dose him to do that but…”

We stop near Bruce’s room where we walk into a very resigned Alfred.

“I told you, I Don’t Take Narcotics! Just bring me some Ibuprophen!” shouts Bruce from inside his room. “And tell Clark to go home, I don’t need a big blue nursemaid!”

“That just sounds so special, sucks to be you Big Man. Me, I gotta date so I gotta go,” states Tim before he fairly flies through the hall, down the stairs and out to the garage where Clark hears him start up his Ducati Streetfighter S and launch out into the night.

Alfred just shakes his head at the frivolities of youth before handing me a glass of soda. “I’m sorry we are out of the cola you normally enjoy Master Clark but Master Bruce coming in injured completely readjusted my schedule. I hope that this lemon/lime soda is an adequate replacement.” He apologizes.

“This is fine Alfred, just fine. Bruce’s being his usual obstinate self about taking pain killers?”

“Master Bruce is being his usual sunny self while injured, knowing full well that nothing will alleviate his pain except the proper medications. He was willful like this even as a child, the only difference now is that I was physically larger then Master Bruce at that time and could ‘convince’ him to take his medications like a man.”

“You have any of the pain medication here in the Manor” I ask, ‘cause I just may have an idea” I smile.

Returning with Alfred to the Manor kitchen I take the offered bottle of Vicodin TM and crush two pills into a very, very fine powder in the bottom of a shot glass. To this I add enough melted petroleum jelly to make a paste then taking a deep breath I blow super cold air on the glass solidifying the entire thing before shaping it in my hands into a suppository, a narcotic laced suppository.

Looking on Alfred remarks “If that works you will have my undying gratitude Master Clark.”

“They worked well enough on me when I was little so it should work on Bruce.”

“It’s not the medication I was speaking of, it’s your delivery method. I take it you have a plan in mind with which to deliver your ‘package’ Sir?

“Yes Alfred, I do have a plan in mind so the delivery of my ‘package’ is well assured, sheesh”

“Well, I wish you success Sir, both with your plan and in its delivery.” Alfred remarks with a perfectly straight face while shooing me out of his kitchen. “I have this, you go do what you have too. Belgian Waffles with strawberry compote for breakfast Master Clark?”

“That sounds wonderful as usual Alfred, now on to my mission.”

Clark wraps his “package” in a napkin then brings down the temperature in his left hand so it would act like a fridge and prevent the suppository from melting before he gets Bruce ready. He also brings with him the bottle of Tylenol Rapid Release TM as a diversionary tactic. Since there is Tylenol in the Vicodin TM giving Bruce a little more really won’t hurt him in the long run. One final layer to this subterfuge left to go and all should be ready for Operation: Relief

 

Clark knocks on the door before walking in on Bruce in bed and what a sight greets him. Bruce is trussed up in bed propped up on several pillows with even more pillows propping up his broken leg. His hair is a wild sexy mess and all he’s wearing is a black silk pajama top. But what’s really arresting is the fact that Bruce looks like one huge bruise wearing a cast that stretches from the toes of his left leg all the way up to his thigh.

“Bruce, sweetheart, what doesn’t hurt?” Clark asks walking swiftly to his lover’s bedside.

“Damnit Clark, I told you to go home, I’m fine, you can see I’m all in one piece, now.” Bruce asserts.

He must really be in pain, Clark thinks, Bruce’s heart rate jumped when I walked in the room and Mr. Calm-Cool & Collected is usually so careful about that.

“Well if I left, who’d give you these Tylenol?” I ask holding up the bottle. “’Cause you’ve upset Alfred and scared Tim out of the Manor, so unless you plan to call Dick or Cassie or Barbara, and I know she’d at least be willing to come all the way out here to…”

“All right, all right, damn. You can stay; just give me the fucking bottle of Tylenol.”

Clark hands over the bottle with a smile. “Hey, don’t take so many of those, you trying to kill your liver or something!” He cries out as he watches Bruce upend about 15 Tylenol 500mg Rapid Release capsules into his hand.

“Remember your question about where it doesn’t hurt? Well when I find that spot I’ll email you and let you know ‘cause I sure as hell haven’t found it yet. Hey give those back!” Bruce snarls as Clark snatches the medicine bottle out of his hands at near super-speed.

“No, you need your liver, besides, I have an idea.”

“Can’t wait to hear this one Drug Czar”

Clark gives Bruce 3 capsules and a glass of water before stepping back from the bed. With a swirl of air that caresses Bruce’s face Clark changes into a soft blue silk robe, hiding the suppository in his pocket, and a pair of skin tight red silk boxer briefs that leave nothing to the imagination. Bruce swears that Clark looks more naked in that outfit then he does wearing nothing at all.

“I thought that I could employ certain techniques which will cause your body to produce its own endorphins as well as provide a pleasurable distraction.”

“Somehow I don’t think so with every inch of me aching”

“Not every inch as I happen to know of one specific portion of your body that receives especially strong protection and it doesn’t look all that bruised to me” Clark purrs.

Bruce’s response to this is to lie back in his nest of pillows and arch one eyebrow. Lifting off the floor and hovering over to Bruce’s right side, Clark settles down carefully so as not to jostle him. Leaning in Clark brushes his lips across his lover’s, slowly, tenderly, running his tongue along Bruce’s lips, sucking gently, seeking entrance.

While kissing Bruce, Clark allows the fingertips of his right hand to lightly trail up the inside of Bruce’s thigh until he’s combing his fingers through the wiry thatch covering Bruce’s sex. Relaxing into Clark’s caresses Bruce reaches up to cup the back of Clark’s head to press him deeper into the kisses. Clark cups Bruce’s balls into his hand and gives them a deep squeeze before grasping the base of his cock and stroking the entire length slowly, firmly. Clark loves the feeling of Bruce hardening beneath his fingers.

Disengaging from kissing Bruce after several long moments of stroking him into perfection, Clark floats himself up and over Bruce’s body to carefully settle himself between his thighs placing Bruce’s right leg over his shoulder to give himself more room to not move the casted one. He also uses this time to cover the motions of him removing the ‘package’ from his pocket and placing it on the bed, out of sight but within reach. Using the pre-cum coating his hand Clark begins to slowly explore Bruce’s ass while he slides his lips up and down his hard cock.

Bruce settles deeper into the pillows trying to relax into Clark’s mouth and not tense up as Clark starts licking his dick like a lollipop. Clark nibbles around the sensitive head of Bruce’s cock to distract him during assplay that includes and an extra player at the party. Finally swallowing Bruce down his throat Clark releases any and all inhibitions as he slurps and sucks and swallows around his lover’s cock while slowly fucking him with at first two then three fingers, massaging Bruce’s prostate while working the suppository deeper in his body.

With one arm stretched back behind his head hanging onto the headboard and the other stretched forward so his fingers can curl through Clark’s soft hair Bruce gives into the loving assault on his body. Breathing deeply he allows the ripples of pleasure to wash up his body from where Clark works his cock and balls. With a low growl that erupts up from his belly, Bruce watches his consciousness fragment as he fills his lover’s mouth. Clark uses his left arm to hold Bruce’s hips still while he cums to prevent the jostling of the broken left leg while swallowing Bruce’s offering and humming contentedly.

Once Bruce has cum down Clark slowly disengages, making sure to arrange Bruce in as comfortable a position as possible. Returning from the bathroom with warm washcloths he cleans them up and tucks a now sleepy Bruce in bed. Crawling in with him Clark spreads the covers over their cooling bodies and snuggles, carefully next to his honey, not that he’d ever say that out loud. Even with a broken leg and casted up to his groin, Bruce would hurt him if Clark called him ‘my honey’.

“Well, how do you feel now?” Clark asks a very sleepy Bruce.

“I’m not in too much pain, but then narcotics will have that effect on a body” Bruce slurs. “What did you give me, Darvon or Vicodin?”

“How did you know I gave you a Vicodin Suppository??? I know I had you too preoccupied to actually feel what I was doing” Clark asks disheartened.

“Suppository, huh, well that was different. I thought that maybe you used a topical patch or something while feeling me up down there.” He states yawning.

“Well if you didn’t know how I gave it to you, how do you know you’re not feeling the effects of endorphins??”

Snorting inelegantly and scratching an itchy spot where his thigh meets the cast Bruce answers.

“Clark, I know my body in a way very, very, very few people know their bodies. Laying here after I came I could feel the bluzzy fluzziness that comes with narcotic use, that and my ass began to itch. Those Codones always make my ass itchy, don’t know why.” he finishes yawning and snuggling up closer to Clark’s delicious warmth.

“You’re not mad at me for slipping you pain killers?” asks a very surprised Clark.

“Nope, nopie not now. Tomorrow I’ll be pissed as shit but tonight I’m just gonna snuggle up to my great big yummy HotBody. Tomorrow I’ll rip you a new asshole, uhmm-hummm, some….time…..ta-morro……”

And Bruce was fast asleep. It was all Clark could do not to laugh out loud or run for the hills at Bruce’s antics and declarations tonight. Maybe he won’t remember anything he said tonight, he is pretty out of it…Right! Not! Yeah, tomorrow is going to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
